WHAT the?
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: Two friends find themselves transformed, and in the Naruto world. Oh noes! Whatever shall they do, when they discover a plot to end things as they know it?
1. Prologue

**Htaed: hi pplz, okay so i've actually had this one written for like the longest time, but never got the chance to post it because my computer has mental issues, so...ya...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kittara! Get your ass back here and give me back my ZOMBIEPOWDER!!"

Kittara stuck her tongue out at her friend Jae.

"Not until I get my Godchild back!"

"Are you retarded?! I gave you Godchild a week ago! Now give me my books!"

Kittara made an 'oh' face as she thought about it.

"Well? Can I have them back?" asked Jae impatiently.

"Yeah, fine. C'mon, we have to get to science. Yaholski'll lock us out if we're late again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

-TIME SKIP, AFTER SCHOOL AT KITTARA'S HOUSE-

"Hey, don't you wish we could go to the NAruto world?"

Kittara raised her eyebrows.

"That was kind of out of nowhere. Especially when we're watching Saw III. But yeah, it would be pretty cool. _Unfortunately_, one must remember that it's not real."

"Yeah, but still! We could be ninjas! Or Jinchuurikki, or even youkai!"

"...Why on Earth would you _want_ to be a Jinchuurikki?"

"Wouldn't you want people like Itachi and Deidara after you?"

"Point taken. Don't most people call it the Narutoverse, though?"

"Eh, I donno...Yeah, I think so...Let's go!" yelled Jae as she raised her fist in the air from her position on the floor, in mock salutation.

"YOSH!" was Kittara's answer.

...And they vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

Htaed: Ahahahaha

Htaed: Ahahahaha!! I'm back, with the first actual chapter!! Sorry it took so long, pplz…as mentioned before, my computer has MENTAL ISSUEZ. thx. Oh, ya, me no owns da Narutoverse…

Lllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee

Jae yawned, and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"What happened…?" she asked, looking around for Kittarra. She reached up to put her hands over her ears, hearing a lot of loud noises.

"Why is everything so…what the?!"

Jae saw a river nearby, and quickly scrambled over to it. Hands shaking, she almost screamed when she saw her reflection in the running water.

Jae now had large black cat ears tipped with silver perched on her head, her hair was brilliantly silver with a slight blue sheen, and was much longer, reaching about her waist, and her eyes were bright green with slit pupils. Feeling something behind her, she resisted the urge to spin around in repeated circles to figure out what it was, and opted to simply turn her head a little, and almost fainted when she saw that she had a _tail_. Jae now had a long black tail like a cats, but bushier, and it was shot through with silver. Looking at her hands, she realized that she had long claws (she discovered within seconds that they were retractable), and noticed that she had new clothes. She was wearing the standard ninja footwear, knee-length black shorts, a white halter-top, black fingerless gloves with blank metal plates on them, and a blank (and black) hitai-ate was around her neck.

Standing up, she muttered, "What the hell?", then she realized that she couldn't see Kittarra anywhere. (And she realized that she seemed to be shorter than before)

"Kittarra! Kittarra?! C'mon, this isn't funny! Come out! Where are you?! Kittarra…"

--Elsewhere--

A pair of shadowy figures stood as silently as they could, watching the strange girl.

"What do you think she is, Itachi-san?" asked the larger of the two.

The smaller shrugged.

"I don't know. Some kind of youkai, maybe?"

"Well, whatever she is, that's some massive chakra she's got."

"…Which is why Leader-san sent us, Kisame. She's not even _trying_ to hide it, which implies that she doesn't know _how_ to control it, which, in turn, could wipe us out because of how close she is to the hideout."

"…sou…ka…?"

"Don't pretend like you understand, if you really have no idea what I'm talking about. Basically, we have to convince her to eventually come with us, to Akatsuki so we can help her get her chakra under control, and see if she wants to join."

"Okay…Iku ze!" said Kisame as he moved halfway around the tree they were behind. The girl's sensitive ears swiveled towards them at the slight rustle of fabric, and she whirled around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she said, instinctively unsheathing her claws.

Kisame and Itachi fully revealed themselves, and the girl stumbled back a few feet, an unreadable expression on her face, her strange cat ears flat against her head, her tail fur puffed up a little, and they could see small fangs now that she was facing them. A strong wind blew through the clearing, past the girl, but buffeting Itachi and Kisame before dying down. _'What was that?'_, Itachi thought in surprise.

Itachi pulled off his hat, as did Kisame, and the two nodded in a sort of half bow.

"Konichiwa. My name is Uchiha Itachi, and this is my partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. We work for an organization called Akatsuki. Our leader sent us to ask you if you wanted to join." he said.

The girl was still silent. _'Is this _real_?! I'm talking with _ITACHI_ and _KISAME_!!'_

Kisame suddenly interrupted her thoughts with, "Are you aware of how much chakra you have?"

The girl shook her head.

"Iie." Her eyes widened fractionally. _'Hey, wait, that was Japanese! I'm speaking Japanese! COOL!!'_

"Well, uh…………………..what was your name again?"

"…….Yoshida Koharu," she supplied, after some thought. ((AN: she made the name up on the spot, since she figured that she should have a Japanese name. I'm gonna be calling her by that now, btw.))

"Well, Yoshida-san, we will return in three days' time for your answer.."

And the two leaped into the trees, starting to head back to the hideout.

"Where're we going?"

"YAAAAGH!!" yelled Kisame, nearly falling out of the air in shock.

"Where'd you come from?!" he asked Koharu, who was clinging to his back. She shrugged as she jumped off, landing on a branch.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer! I didn't say I wouldn't come, I wanna join!!"

Itachi looked from one to the other, with a look of…was that _amusement_?

"Ne, Kisame…How did you not notice her?"

Kisame shook his head.

"She's a featherweight. Look," he said, taking Koharu by the waist, lifting her high above his head, using one hand, with obviously no effort whatsoever.

"Oi!" said Koharu, trying to get down.

"Here," he said, quite literally tossing the cat-girl to Itachi. Itachi braced himself to catch her, hands outstretched. Before he could catch her, however, she twisted in midair to right herself, bounced off of his fingertips, and landing on his shoulder. ((she's not just short, she's also on the tiny side. But don't tell her I said that!))

"That's how you show someone how much I weigh, baka. You've not only got that huge sword you use, but you're also rather on the big and tall side, sooo…ya, picking me up doesn't show anything. Am really that light?" she asked, looking down at Itachi from her somewhat parrot-like position on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Hai. You're more like just a slight pressure that can barely feel."

"Weird. Eh, whatever. Let's go!"

--with Kittarra--

"Itaiii…my head!"

Kittarra sat up and looked around the room she was in. It _looked_ like a hospital, but looks can be deceiving. She chuckled softly to herself. _'Good thing Shay's not here, she'd probably be having a seizure!_' ((AN: Shay's one their other friends, she's terrified of hospitals)) She looked across, caught her reflection in the mirror, did a double take, and almost had a heart attack.

Her hair was now bloodred, and was about mid-back length, and her eyes were gold with slit pupils. Dark red-gold fox ears were perched on her head, and she could see the end of a matching, white-tipped tail poking out from under the sheets, and she had claws, and she could feel fangs in her mouth. Getting up, she saw a pair of ninja sandals, and figured that they were either hers, or were for her, and she put them on. She also saw that she was wearing black capris, a dark-red-and-charcoal-gray tank top, black wristbands, and a blank (with black fabric) hitai-ate was on her thigh. A rather familiar-looking pink-haired medic walked in with a clipboard.

"Oh, you're up! Wait here while I get Tsunade-sama, please." she said, walking out again.

--five minutes later--

Kittarra was drumming her fingers on the bedside, when Tsunade entered.

"I have a few questions for you, gaki, now that you're awake."

"Uh…hai?"

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, sitting down on the bed opposite Kittarra.

"Ano…My name's…eto…Kur…Kurosaki…Yachiru! Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Yachiru." ((AN: she pulled Kurosaki and Yachiru from Bleach. She can't think of names on the spot like Koharu can))

"…You sound kind of unsure."

"It took me a few seconds to remember. I hit my head, remember? Am I in Konohagakure, by the way?"

"Yes, you are. Now, _what_ are you?"

Yachiru looked at her clawed hands, and her ears twitched.

"A…kitsune youkai?"

"Sou ka. Well, you're welcome to stay in Konoha for as long as you need to. I think, though, that you should go to Training Ground 3, and meet Uzumaki Naruto. I think the two of you might find a few things in common. He's a Jinchuuriki, for the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"O…kay…?"

"Just follow these directions…or, if you want, I could get my apprentice, Haruno Sakura, to guide you-"

"No, it's okay, I'll find it." interrupted Yachiru quickly. _'Anything to avoid Sakura. Ugh, she's such a moron.'_

--back to Koharu--

"Are we there yet?"

"For the tenth time, NO!!"

"But I'm _booored_!! You guys never talk!!"

"We're here."

"Yes!! Finally!!"

Koharu had been on Kisame's back for the past half-hour or so, as they had quickly discovered that, until she got a little more training, despite her skill without ever being trained, she couldn't keep up with them. Plus, there was the added fact that she kept mysteriously getting sleepy when the entered sunlight for any extended period of time. Koharu jumped off of Kisame's back, who muttered something about evil cat-people, before walking past them both, brushing past Itachi with a murmured 'Ja ne.' into the hideout. Koharu watched Itachi's reaction to this with interest.

'_Hmmmmm…Itachi's blushing…GASP! Does he like Kisame?!' _thought Koharu._ 'Fufufufufufu…I smell blackmail potential…'_

"Ahem, well, Koharu, you're supposed to go meet Leader-san, so I'll take you there now, I guess…"

--back to Yachiru--

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Yachiru looked around the empty training ground. A tumbleweed blew across it, and her ears and tail drooped slightly.

"Aww…but she said to come here to find him!"

"OH MY GAWD!! A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!"

"YAAAAAGH!!"

Every single hair on Yachiru's tail was now standing on end, as she resisted the urge to bolt. She turned around, revealing Maito Gai. She looked suspiciously at him, as she smoothed her fur down.

"What do you want?"

"OH HEY, you're that girl my team found lying in the middle of the road!! Are you looking for someone?!"

Yachiru glanced around the training ground once more.

"Actually, yeah…Tsunade said I should come here to find Uzumaki Naruto, but I haven't seen him. Maybe you could help me find him?" she asked hopefully. "I'm Kurosaki Yachiru, by the way."

"YOSH!! IF I CANNOT FIND UZUMAKI-SAN FOR KUROSAKI-SAN, THEN I WILL RUN 600 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!!"

"Um…Okay? Can we just find him, please?"

"YOSH!! LET'S GO!!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE

Htaed: yay second chappie's up! I'm tired, so I'm not writing anything else her EXCEPT this: REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE AND UPDATE FASTER!!


	3. Chapter 2

Htaed: YAAAAYYY

**Htaed: YAAAAYYY!! CHAPTER TWO IS UP AT LAST!! So exciting…**

**edelric13: Don't you think you might be overreacting a little?**

**Htaed: No. My computer has MENTAL ISSUEZ OF DOOM, remember? So I'm excited that I can get anything up!**

**edelric13: Whatever. DISCLAIMER! Htaed does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT, own anything to do with Naruto.**

**Htaed: Except my posters and DVDs and everything. BASICALLY, I own all except the actual storyline of Naruto. **

**edelric13: And your soul.**

**Htaed: Oh ya. Sephiroth owns my soul. –cackles maniacally-**

**edelric13: -sighs- Moving on, just read the story, it'll save you so much trouble…**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNE

"Okay, so you're a neko youkai of some sort, correct?"

Koharu looked at her hands, and her ears twitched. She was currently talking to the Leader of Akatsuki, and he was _scary_!

"Um….H-hai…"

"Do you have any particular abilities as a nekoyoukai?"

Koharu frowned, and searched her memory.

"Ano…I don't know, but if you have somewhere where it doesn't matter if I break things, I can experiment…"

Leader-san (ache Pein) raised his eyebrows curiously. Well, Koharu couldn't actually see him doing it, but you could practically _hear_ it!

"How could you _not_ know?"

"……….I seem to have mild amnesia." –nervous cough-

"Sou ka. Well, I will get someone to take you to a training ground, then"

"H-hai."

"Oh, and Koharu?"

"Eh?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to eat you, or anything. I'm not really a strict leader. As long as they don't kill or permanently maim each other, and do their missions without complaining, I pretty much let them do what they want. So long as they follow some ground rules."

He smiled. (Or appeared to, as his eyes disappeared into an imitation of Hatake Kakashi's infamous eye-smile.)

"If anything, I'm a prankster and an impromptu matchmaker, along with my partner."

"…Impromptu matchmaker?"

"Of course! Why else would they be in teams of _two_?"

"Sou ka. So, um…Training ground?"

"Oh, yeah."

Leader-san pushed a button on the desk. ((THAT'S IT!! I'm calling him Pein, because it's easier to type!! END OF DISCUSSION!!))

"DEIDARA!! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!! I CALLED YOU 15 MINUTES AGO!! DON'T MAKE ME SEND KONAN TO COME GET YOU!!"

Koharu winced at the loudness, her ears flattening against her head. Pein gave her an apologetic look.

"_Alright, I'm coming, just DON'T send Konan, hm!!"_

Koharu giggled at the person on the other end's panicked tone.

five minutes later

A blonde man with an uncanny resemblance to Yamanaka Ino stumbled in.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't kill me, hm!!" –huff huff huff-

Koharu giggled at his petrified appearance, and Pein chuckled. _'I guess he's not Leader for nothing…'_

"It's okay. I need you to take Koharu-chan here to the training ground so we can see if she has any special abilities. She's a nekoyoukai, by the way."

"Hai. Okay, Koharu-san, follow me, hm."

--to Yachiru--

"Ano…I think it would be better to just ask around…"

Gai put down the rock, er, boulder, that he was looking under.

"THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA, KUROSAKI-SAN!! LET US GO ASK PEOPLE IF THEY HAVE SEEN NARUTO-KUN!!"

"Ano…I also think that I'll be okay by myself now…You probably have training to do, right?"

"YOSH!! I MUST TRAIN MYSELF TO BEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL, HATAKE KAKASHI!"

"…Right. You do that. Ja ne."

--…and we're back with Koharu--

-BOOM-

"Sugoi! Deidara-kun, that was so cool!! I have a new respect for art!"

Deidara grinned at the praise of his clay explosions.

"Well, it's not that hard, Haru-chan…"

"For you, maybe. I can only draw a little…"

"You're an artist, too, hm?!"

Koharu rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well…a little. I draw, but I'm more of a musician."

Deidara smiled, patting her shoulder.

"I think music is art too. It's just as fleeting as an explosion, hm!"

"?"

"In my opinion, art isn't meant to last forever. It's supposed to be here one instant, gone the next, hm. Unfortunately, my partner, Sasori-dana, doesn't think the same way. He thinks art should last forever, hm! Tch, not possible, hm." Deidara explained.

"Sou…ka…I guess…A-ano, Dei-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Uh…Is it just me, or am I getting taller?"

Deidara did a double take.

"Koharu, you're not getting taller, you're _floating_, hm!! How're you doing it?! Is it genjutsu, hm? Or maybe it's some obscure ninjutsu…"

Koharu shook her head wildly, and Deidara noticed that she seemed to be terrified, as her ears were flat against her head, and her tail fur was puffed out.

"I don't know how I'm doing it!!" she cried hysterically, flinging her arms out.

Both of their jaws hit the floor when what appeared to be white blades of wind materialized, and flew in all directions. Koharu slowly floated down to the floor, having calmed down a little.

"D-Dei-kun?"

"Hai…?"

"I-I think I just figured out what I can do, ne?"

"Hai…?"

"I think we should go tell Leader-san…"

"Hai…?"

--in the Bat Cave!…dundundun…nah, we're back with Yachiru--

Yachiru lifted up the flap of cloth, and entered Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello?" she called.

"Just a moment!" called a voice in answer from somewhere behind the counter. A young girl came to the front.

"What can I get for you?" she asked with a sunny smile.

Yachiru rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ano…Actually, I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Something told me that this was a good place to look."

"Oh, yes, Naruto comes by almost every day, unless he has missions. In fact, he'll probably be here soon. If you want to wait a bit, you should catch him."

"Arigato. I'll wait. I'm Yachiru, by the way."

"Ayame. Would you like something to eat while you wait?"

"I would love to, but……I have no money."

"Hmm…" Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Tell you what. It'll be on the house, if you tell me what you are. Something tells me those ears are real."

Yachiru grinned happily. _'Yay! Free ramen!'_

"Sure! I'm a kitsune youkai. I'm looking for Naruto-kun because Tsunade-san said I should talk to him."

"Sou ka…Well, anyway, here's your ramen."

"Arigato! Mmmm…Looks good…Itadakimasu!"

"AYAME-CHAN!! MY USUAL!!"

Yachiru winced at the loudness of the new voice. Ayame gave her a sympathetic look, before mouthing, 'Naruto.'

"Coming up, Naruto-kun! Oh, and there's someone here to see you."

An orange-and-black clad boy ran into Ichiraku's, sitting down at the counter beside Yachiru. She turned to face him.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"That's me! You can just call me Naruto, though."

"I'm Kurosaki Yachiru. Tsunade-san told me to talk to you, because we might be able to relate to each other a little."

"How?"

Yachiru rolled her eyes. Kami, this kid was dense.

"Have you even taken a good look at me, Naruto?"

Said boy turned, and did double take when he saw her ears and tail. His eyes widened.

"Sugoi! I bet you're a kitsune, right? Right?!"

"Uh…hai."

Naruto looked around furtively (not really), before grabbing her Yachiru's arm, and dragging her out of the restaurant.

"Come with me. I have to tell you something."

"Is it about Kyuubi?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"How do you know about that?"

Yachiru smiled knowingly.

"Tsunade-san told me about it. That's why I wanted to see you." _'Not counting the fact that I already knew…GASP! That reminds me! I'm missing Shippuuden!!'_

She smiled knowingly, ignoring her wailing inner voice, and tapped her nose.

"Plus, there's the added fact that you don't smell human. You smell like a kitsune. If I hadn't been told, I would've figured it out within minutes."

"Ah."

Yachiru suddenly frowned.

"Hmmm…I just realized that I have nowhere to stay. Could I stay at your house?"

"Sure! Hey, you have a hitai-ate! You're a ninja?!"

"Yep. Me and my…friend…"

Yachiru suddenly looked simultaneously sad, worried and confused.

"Yachiru? Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hm? Oh, gomen. I was thinking about my friend. We came here together, but we seem to have been separated. I was just wondering how she was…Ah, she's probably fine. She's probably terrorizing some nukenin somewhere. _'Hm…If I'm in Konoha, then Jae's probably in Suna, with Akatsuki, or…Ugh, I pity her if she's in Oto! Those are all the major groups, so she'll be with one of them, I guess…'_

"Yachiru? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Somehow, I think I'd know if she was in trouble…Hey! I just realized, but I probably have some kind of powers as a kitsune! Let's go to the training ground to experiment!"

"Experiment?" asked Naruto warily.

"Yesss…experiment…fufufufufu…"

--at the training ground--

-BOOM-

"WHOOHOO!! THIS IS SO COOL!!"

Yachiru looked at her hands excitedly. She and Naruto had discovered that she could control flames…and make explosions with them.

"Sugoi! Hey, we should see if you can make Sasuke-teme's fire jutsus not work!"

Yachiru tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm…As fun as that sounds, I think it should wait until tomorrow…or maybe really early later…hmmm…idea….fufufufufu…Okay, let's go back to your house, Naru-chan."

"Ara? Nande?"

"To PLOT!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEE

**Htaed: hahaha…I'm so evil, I made a cliffhanger! So what does everyone Yachiru might be planning?**

**edelric13: when are the pairings gonna come in? –whines-**

**Htaed: All in good time, all in good time…**

**edelric13: -wailing- Htaed-chan! Write your pairings!!**

**Htaed: You need to learn to be patient. You could do yaga or something to acquire this skill-**

**edelric13: That you are distinctly lacking?**

**Htaed: Quiet, pest. I'm not done with my wisdom yet.**

**edelric13: You're mean. I'm leaving. Maybe someone else updated.**

**Htaed: Ja ne!**


End file.
